Report of a woman in gold
by shadowgirl999
Summary: Leia is examined by a doctor and debriefed by Mon Mothma after her ordeal as Jabba's slave girl. Please read "Woman in Gold" before reading this. Rated M for references to sexual abuse and non-consensual groping.


**REPORT OF A WOMAN IN GOLD: by Shadowgirl999 (the lesbian formerly known as thelegoking99).**

**Rated M, includes PTSD, nudity and references to sexual abuse. Takes place shortly after "Woman in gold", so please read that first. Mon Mothma comforts Leia and helps her heal.**

"Remove your underwear, please." A Mon Calamari doctor named Eklor told Leia as the princess of Alderaan lay half-naked on a medical table. "Princess? Can you hear me?"

Leia blinked. She had heard her, but only barely registered she was even there. She lay on a table in nothing but her bra and panties, taken from the Millennium Falcon since her old ones had been destroyed by Jabba and his thugs after she was forced to remove them in front of the audience. She sat up, slowly reaching for her bra as the movement reminded her of being forced to strip naked in front of Jabba, his men jeering at her…

"Don't be shy, Princess." Eklor said as she picked up a sponge and a vial of foul-smelling medicinal rub. "I'm just going to disinfect your body and get rid of any infections. I'll be done soon."

Leia slowly unhooked her bra, removing it from her firm, full breasts and handing it to Eklor as she placed it onto a tray. She then slid her panties off of her long, smooth legs and handed them over, her hands shaking in fear as she remembered being made to remove them while Jabba's men laughed and fondled her wherever they pleased. Now fully naked, she lay down on the cool, padded table, her heart racing as her prior memories of such nudity threatened to corrupt the purity of the white hospital room.

"Now after this, I'm going to examine your body for any possible infections, lesions, or…fluids…that might be present." Eklor said as she walked over to Leia, holding the sponge over the princess's naked body. "Would you like me to tell you what I'm doing?"

Leia nodded, taking a deep breath and laying out flat, her hands held flat against her thighs, her arms pressed tightly against the sides of her torso as Eklor scrubbed her nude body with the sponge, scrubbing away the layer of dirt and sand that had accumulated on her bare flesh, along with her whorish makeup.

"I'm scrubbing your skin now, Princess." Eklor said as she continued, her large eyes looking over Leia's bare body and sighing in sympathy. "May I scrub your hair?"

Leia nodded. She felt humiliated, being examined like this. But at least she had all the privacy she was owed as a woman and as a princess. At least here she was not stripped against her will and groped by males. Leia's body ached. Her thighs were chafed from the rough gold rubbing against them with no padding to speak of and the hot metal skirt plates had burned her vulva and buttocks, leaving a network of sunburned marks where the sun had shone through the holes in the bikini. Her breasts were sore from being forced into a bra one size too small for them and with no padding, the tight straps digging into her back to produce an X shape indented where the sun had burned her back as well. Her arm and wrist were chafed from the jewelry she was forced to wear, and in some cases was all she was allowed to wear.

"_**And my hair suffered just as much, if not more so…" **_Leia thought as Eklor gently scrubbed her hair with her soft hands.

Leia's hair had been filled with sand, grease, beer and grit and even the bath she had taken on the Millennium Falcon had not sufficed due to it mixing and causing an adverse reaction with the shampoo Han had on board, leaving her hair an absolute mess once it dried and looking like she had been done up by the galaxy's worst hairdresser and with the galaxy's worst shampoo. Leia's feet were also sticky and coated with sand from the sandstorm constantly blowing grit and sand into those goddamn boots Jabba made her wear. Her makeup had run horribly and made her look like a prostitute who had gotten dunked with a stray beer at a party.

"Done." Eklor said as she picked up a speculum. "Princess, could you spread your legs, please?"

That statement made Leia flinch as she closed her lovely eyes and slowly opened her thighs, allowing the speculum to enter her most private region. She shook as Eklor stretched the lips of her vagina to their zenith, flinching at the stretching and shuddering as she examined her and fingered her gently.

"Do you feel any pain or discomfort?" Eklor asked as Leia closed her eyes in shame.

Leia shook her head as Eklor gently inserted a cotton swab on a stick into her vagina and rubbed, pulling it out and placing it in a plastic bag.

"Good, I think we're done for now. We'll have to do a pap test on this for pregnancy and sexually-transmitted infections, and I'll be right back." Eklor said as she patted Leia's head. "You're doing great, Princess. You were very brave."

"_**Was I?" **_Leia thought as she watched Eklor leave.

She thought back to the time she spent as a sex slave, the humiliations she had endured. Leia had been close to begging, hell, she had begged Jabba once when he considered making her wear diapers under her slave bikini in lieu of wearing panties. Leia didn't know how strong she felt, but it wasn't very much. She looked off into the corner of the room, praying Han was all right. The last time she saw him was in a hospital bed and he had been horribly ill from delayed effects of carbonite poisoning left untreated for a week, his skin pale and clammy. Leia had barely had a moment to hold his hand and assure him she was there before being whisked away to the medical area. She missed him greatly, prayed he was all right. Suddenly, a beeping sound made itself known as the beeper to the hospital room sounded, making the naked Princess jump.

"Come in." Leia said, sitting upright without bothering to cover her nudity.

She felt comfortable here, knew no one would rape her, would molest her body and mock her nakedness. The door opened and Mon Mothma walked in, her face a worried motherly expression. She looked upset and appeared even more so when she saw Leia naked on the table.

"Princess, I came as soon as I heard what you had gone through." Mon said as she walked over to Leia. "I heard rumors, but I didn't dare believe them…they said that…that you were a…a…"

"A slave girl." Leia said, rubbing her neck where the skin was chafed from her collar. "It's true, every word of it."

Mon sank down into a chair next to Leia, her face pale with shock.

"Leia…" she said, holding a hand out to the naked princess. "…what did they do to you?"

Leia held her hand, closing her lovely eyes.

"I'd…rather not have it go on record." She said, shuddering.

Mon squeezed her hand tighter, looking into her large, chocolate-brown eyes.

"This won't go on any official record, Princess. You have my guarantee your privacy will be protected." Mon said as Leia looked down at the floor, her freshly-cleaned skin glowing in the light of the pure white med bay.

Leia took a deep breath and let it out, her firm breasts seeming to expand and contract as her mighty lungs sucked in air and blew it out.

"After I was caught, Jabba forced me to take off my clothing." Leia said as Mon gasped. "He made me take off that Ubese armor we got from Xizor and then apparently threw it into an incinerator. After that, he even made me take off my underwear and then those were destroyed along with the armor when I was being led to the slave pit."

Leia took another breath, readying herself to recount her humiliating ordeal.

"Being made to strip myself humiliated me, and as near as I can tell, that was Jabba's intention behind it all. Once he had me totally naked he made C-3PO tell his crowd who I was, what I had done, what my bra size was, my virgin status, even some very private facts about my sex life, or what little of it I can afford to give myself." She said as Mon's face grew paler by the moment. "He locked a collar around my neck and made me walk to the throne naked. The party went on while I was being groped by him."

Leia took another breath to steady herself as Mon Mothma looked pale, her eyes wide with shock at Leia's treatment. Mon tried to imagine herself in the same predicament and doubted she could ever have been half as strong as Leia appeared to be, proud and powerful like some naked goddess of war.

"Then he had this trashy woman, Melina Carniss, lead me down to a bathhouse and walk past some Gammoreans to the dancing pit." She reached over to a hologram device and turned it on. "That's where they made me wear this."

Mon Mothma gasped as Leia's bikini-clad body was on display as a full-sized hologram, showing every single solitary detail of the princess's enslaved form. She saw the bra with the straps that showed off her back, the groin plate with a uterus, ovaries, endometrium, fallopian tubes, vagina, cervix, bladder, even the vague notion of a woman's womb, etched onto the front plate. The rear plate was rounded to accentuate her buttocks, making her appear very full in the hips. The clips holding her skirts together resembled the lips of a woman's vulva, making even more sexualization present. The skirts barely covered anything besides a tiny hint of privacy between her thighs, and the red color gave a very sexual connotation when considering her red lipstick. Leia's braid resembled a male's phallus with the hair bun giving the hair restrained by it the shape of a pair of testes and the microcosm giving it the appearance of a penile sheath, giving off the idea of Leia worshipping the phallus over all else.

_**"Which isn't true in the least...!" **_Mon thought with a shudder. _**"Goddess above Leia, what did they do to you?"**_

Her bracelets had small holes in them to signify a woman's vulva, one of them shaped like a snake that appeared to be strangling her bicep. A collar and chain leash was locked around her lovely neck, resembling a wedding ring to make the bikini a horrific parody of the sleaziest wedding gown the entire galaxy had ever known. Her peanut-colored boots were made of Jerba hide, a beast of burden, to symbolize her enslavement, and Mon felt a wave of pity wash over her as she looked Leia over. She shuddered in fear, seeing how much skin was exposed, how the excessive makeup and earrings gave her the look of a prostitute, the normally-invisible inner network of a woman's most private, personal organs molded onto a golden plate over her crotch, how little the outfit covered her body…she hardly recognized the woman she loved like a daughter, the woman before her had the look of an objectified, silent slave girl, used only to be seen and touched but not heard. It was as if Leia had been transformed into a thinking, living sex doll for a grossly flabby Hutt, barely recognizable as anything other than a whore. Mon Mothma could not believe what had happened to the woman who was the face of the Rebellion, the princess holding a PHD and an amazing public speaker, a strong warrior, strategist and political player, an inspiration to young women everywhere who were seen as only sex objects.

"Leia…" Mon said in shock. "...you wore this...in public?"

"It was made clear that my choices were either this bikini, trashy as it is, or my birthday suit, which was even more humiliating. Did I mention I went commando under those skirts?" Leia said with a hint of shame in her voice as the hologram showed her dancing with the skirts flaring up to reveal her complete and utter lack of underpants. "Jabba sure liked it. I wasn't given any underwear, and even though he didn't say it, I knew it was forbidden."

Mon Mothma walked over to Leia and quickly shut off the hologram, hugging her tightly. She noted the flinching of Leia's naked form, the burn of her cheeks as her shame and humiliation became utterly apparent to her. The horror this young woman went through must have been severe, and Mon wished she could hold Leia in a pouch like a mother kangaroo and allow her to snuggle in for comfort and warmth. Mon had known Leia for years, she was so shy she wouldn't even wear a bikini in her own home, let alone in public. She could not imagine the absolute shame she felt not only wearing this outfit, but being totally nude in front of males as she had recounted.

"Please tell me everything. Get it off your chest now, I can tell it hurts to keep it in."

Leia took a deep breath for courage and closed her eyes as she began.

"After that, they forced me to dance. And by that, I mean dance like a whore." She said, stretching her back and rolling her head over on her neck. "They even had a pole for me to use. You should have seen the credits they tossed at my feet."

Leia leaned back naked and stretched her back with a cracking noise, her sore spine settling back from laying still on a medbay bed for hours on end.

"Then, the next day, I screamed at Jabba and stamped on his tail." She said as Mon gasped. "I couldn't take it, you know how fiery I can get. As you can guess, he wasn't too happy with that."

Leia took another deep breath, gathering courage for what she was to say next.

"He had Melina Carniss lead me to the guards' barracks in the dungeons and forced me to take off his bikini, in front of the Gammorean guards. I was to service them for the night totally nude, like a waitress in some sleazy spaceport." She said. "I acted up again after one of them groped me and I spilled their beer and they beat me around, molested me, and gave me what the galaxy calls a 'fuckdoll facial' and a 'sticky shower' for hours."

Leia sighed as Mon looked like she was going to faint, since she knew exactly what she meant by those two terms. She had heard of pornographic actresses who had been abused in real life by their pimps in such ways, being forced to make horrible sleazy movies with those exact acts present in them. Mon could never, would have never, imagined Leia being forced into any such acts. The very idea made her feel ill.

"Luckily, Rystall Sant, the dancer from Coruscant, got me out of there." She said, her chest warming at the memory of her new friend. "She cleaned me up, convinced Jabba to let me see Captain Solo for a short while, and even gave me some encouraging words."

"The report said Boba Fett was also there?" Mon asked, gulping slightly. "What did he do?"

Leia nodded, her humiliation coming back like a wave of water crashing down upon her very soul. She steeled herself for what exactly she was about to say to Mon and took a deep breath.

"He….rented me for the night." She said as she traced a circle on the ground with her foot. "I had to change into this even smaller outfit for him and go out in front of the audience."

Mon Mothma pulled open the hologram of Leia in the tiny costume, little more than a crotchplate and pasties, turning even paler and covering her mouth with her hand in utter shock as the hologram turned slightly, showing Leia had no covering whatsoever for her buttocks.

"Did he…?"

"No, apparently he has some pretty high-minded morals about that kind of thing." Leia said as she lay naked on the bed, shuddering at the memory. "He did however make he take the pasties and codpiece off and put this on."

She opened she hologram of herself blushing dark red and wearing her huge, padded diaper in front of everybody in Jabba's palace, led by Boba Fett as the scum in the crowd mocked and derided her.

"I was kept in that giant diaper all night long and through to the morning when he changed me and brought me back into the throne room." Leia said as Mon looked down in pity. "Jabba provided them for him and he used them to his advantage. It was disgusting, dehumanizing, and just plain perverse given how they reacted to me wearing it."

"Was this the night before Commander Skywalker arrived?" Mon asked, looking at Leia with a sad look in her eyes as the footage showed Leia being forced to strap the clean diaper over her head like a prisoner putting on a hood like a brank and crawl totally naked in an infantile manner through the crowd. "It was good that your friends were able to get the signal out just in time after so much had gone wrong with the plans."

"Yes, thank the force." Leia said as she shifted the footage from her naked, diaper-blinded self having drinks dumped on her and fondled to a new clip of Luke entering the throne room and the ensuing battle with the Rancor. "I remember feeling scared as he fought and laughing as the Rancor was killed, but Jabba didn't liked that one bit."

She pressed another button, shifting to herself being choked by Jabba after laughing at the Rancor's demise.

"He made me take my bikini off again and then Melina Carniss made me put on that gigantic diaper in front of everyone." Leia said as she thought back to the utter humiliation she had felt then. "I wore it for hours and hours until I was on _The Khetanna, _and even then he changed me like an infant in front of everyone. He knew I hadn't used the refresher in hours and used that to his advantage."

She sighed as she leaned back, her tired eyes feeling heavy as she prepared to continue her story, naked as a newborn.

"But while I was there, I noticed the chains that he forced me to wear were sharp and heavy. I figured out a plan to kill him and put it into action." Leia said as she smiled at the memory of Jabba being choked to death by the same chains he forced on her. "In the end, I won."

By now, Mon Mothma looked ready to have a heart attack. She looked at Leia as the naked princess heaved a final sigh of relief, her body slumping slightly at the release of all the tension in her body at having expressed nearly everything about her experience to the closest thing she ever had to a mother. It felt good to tell it all to a fellow member of her own sex, and she was happy at having done so.

"Princess, I will make absolutely certain to have every image, every reference to your…ordeal…deleted! Every database will be censored so that-"

"No, don't bother." Leia said as she turned off the hologram and sat back, her bare body feeling comfortable. "I've changed my mind now. I want everyone to see, especially where Jabba gets strangled."

Mon Mothma gasped.

"Why?" she asked. "Why, after what you've been through, would you want the galaxy to see you at your lowest point, a slave? Why would you want them to know that you've been hurt, exposed, humiliated and defiled?"

"To let them know that I've been there." Leia said as she stood up naked and defiant, her face a proud expression of strength. "When I first started this discussion, I wanted to hide it from everyone, leave it to me to remember. But now…I want everyone who is against slavery, against abuse of women, against everything Jabba stood for…I want them to see me like this. This wasn't an act of the Rebellion, this was my mistake and my mission I failed, but also my responsibility to accept and use to the advantage of many."

Leia took a deep breath, closing her lovely eyes.

"I want them to know I'm not just a rich girl who makes speeches and fights in the military. I want them to know I've been there and been threatened with the same horrific humiliation and violation they've experienced or are fighting to stop. I want them to know…that there's someone out there who they can look up to and not only can understand their fear and shame, but can overcome it and show them that they can do the same."

Mon Mothma smiled, hugging the naked, proud Princess into her own fully-clothed body. She felt Leia hug her back as her lovely face was pressed into Mothma's chest, Leia's breathing coming slow and calm.

"I am so proud of you, Princess." She said as she pulled back, kissing Leia on the forehead like a mother. "You are very brave, and you've gone through so much. But above all, you are compassionate. Even now, when you have been so violated and exposed against your will, you're thinking only of other women, less privileged women than you." She kissed Leia's forehead again, her own long robes nearly swaddling the nude princess as she hugged her tight. "Your father Bail would be very proud of you if he were here."

Leia smiled as tears fell from her eyes and she leaned into Mothma, the warmth of the general's pure-white robes against her naked body feeling great compared to the cold hospital table. The door opened with hiss and Eklor came back in.

"I'm sorry Princess, am I interrupting something?" She asked, turning away. "I don't mean to invade your privacy-"

"No Eklor, It's fine." Leia said, letting go of Mon and looking towards the Mon Calamari doctor. "is something wrong?"

"No Princess, your tests for pregnancy and STDs went through the network and came back negative. You're clean." Eklor said as she handed Leia a datapad with her results. "You're a very lucky, brave young woman, princess."

"Thanks, Eklor." Leia said as she hugged her tight. "I'm so glad."

"Now let's get you something to wear." Mothma said as she opened a closet in the room, having been filled with fresh and clean clothing of Leia's size.

Leia stood up and walked to the closet, sticking a menstrual pad to a pair of tight cream-colored panties and sliding them on. She then picked up a matching bra and strapped it onto her body, struggling with the back straps as her tired arms couldn't bend that far back right now.

"Could you please give me a hand with this, Mon?" She asked as Mon Mothma walked forwards, helping Leia as she felt like a mother helping a daughter fit her first bra.

The bra was fastened tight, holding her firm mammaries in place. Leia sighed at the comfortable feeling of not only a pair of panties, but a real bra that actually fit and supported her firm breasts in a healthy manner as opposed to wearing a gold and silk nightmare that thrusted them in men's faces. She then stepped into a pair of blue military pants, boots that worked to protect her feet rather than accentuate them with leather and gold, an undershirt, a thick overshirt and an armored vest, transforming from a nearly-naked slave concubine into a woman of action.

"Princess?" Mothma asked as Leia walked towards her. "Would you like to see Captain Solo?"

Leia's heart fluttered.

"Absolutely." She said as she took Mon's hand and walked with her down the long hallway of the base.

The two woman walked in silence, like a mother and daughter. They supported each other, and loved one another like they were blood relatives. As they reached Han's room, Leia's heart fluttered. He lay there with his eyes bandaged, an IV drip in his arm and a droid cleaning his skin as the droid removed his bandages.

"Princess?" he asked, opening his eyes and seeing for the first time since his thawing.

"Hello, you old scoundrel." Leia said with a smile as she walked over to his bed.

She sat down on the bed and kissed him, her heart soaring as she felt her cheeks flush red with joy.

She knew that this was real. She knew she was truly free. And above all, she had regained her dignity, and nothing could stop her now.

**The end.**

**Please comment! I love writing strong, sexy woman like this, and judging by how my girlfriend hangs over my computer and hugs me like she's doing now, she loves it too. See you sometime soon!**


End file.
